G☆PC19
is the 19th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 7th part of "Becoming Partners Arc". In this episode talking about Juliet's past. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Synopsis This episode begins in a flashback that happened to be about her childhood. Cure Draco as a child, people hate her cursed power by saying of "Go away, child of the dragon demon! You are a threat to us! The world does not need you!", and she has been expelled of the city, she replied of "No, shut up! This is not my fault! This is not my fault! THIS IS NOT MY FAULT!", people have hunted her with stones, she remained as Cure Draco under the effect of the curse. In the present, when Draco is coming in the cave without her dragon mask and with eyes closed, Romeo recognizes right away Draco, and revealed that her true identity is "Juliet Fiamatta Arst Di Capulet", she was Romeo's lover. The Precures was are shocked about the revelation. Draco open her Dragon Eyes, Tybalt's warned that they must close the eyes because the slightest touch they'll beings paralyzed with headaches, they close their eyes, but Romeo is immunized by the cursed power from Dragon Eyes, and looking to her eyes. Syrup is very furious, because she knew that Draco intended to betray them. When Draco learned that her lover Romeo is saved from hostage, Draco launched red flames on enemies, she talk to Syrup she will never forgive for having served her and take Romeo in hostage, she declared that she will rebel against enemies, and finally, a camera zoomed in to the golden eye of Draco and shining. In the past 10 years ago at Neo Verona, Juliet as a child is really hungry, as she had lived in misery, moreover she has to stealing food. Unfortunately, she gets caught and beaten by the fruit seller. Furious, when she kicks with anger at wooden boxes, she discovered a PreCloth which represented the Dragon constellation and thus a instruction paper. She decided to using the Dragon PreCloth and becoming a Precure for her friends' happiness, when she was fighting evil creature appears and overcomes as easily. Later, she giving food for them, and she assumes her Precure form to introduce herself to them as Cure Draco, Of course, she did not know what to do to become normal again. The next days, terrible rumors spared to Neo Verona that the Precure had the cursed powers like Dragon Eyes, later when Draco spots the boy's falcon and tries to catch it for him with the Dragon Eyes, but accidentally kills it. When she realizes what she did, he gets so upset when he discovers that she had the cursed Dragon Eyes, her friend is almost paralyzed, he go away by hitting her, and Draco watches him in shock and crying. When she comes home, she discovers with horror that he broke down and killed himself and their friends family, and thus her home is burning, leaving Cure Draco alone (realized that she can not remain human because of the curse from her PreCloth). People of Neo Verona began to hate her and cursed powers, which forces her into exile. Since her exile, several cities have learned the rumors about her and decides to deny or hunted her. When she was hosted then denounced by people and nobody wants to accept her, she kill them by revenge. In a little scene, she improvises a stray puppy, the puppy is been shot before her eyes, and Draco attack them by revenge. When the Precures have to attack her, she uses her Dragon Eyes to defend herself, but she reaches her limits because of her cursed powers, she collapses with a bloody body. Ten years later Juliet / Cure Draco had 16 years old, at rainy day in the ruined city, she wearing a dragon mask for hiding her Dragon Eyes, her hatred towards Precures was reinforced and intensive. She was surrounded by deceased Precures' spirits who reject and disown her, she protested violently, saying that it was not her fault. Suddenly, a handsome young man appears behind her that is named Romeo Montague who awsers her that she's right, when he removed the mask to look at the eyes, he has been immunized from Dragon Eyes and he says that she was beautiful, she began crying for the first time in ten years. Romeo takes her around the world, but people have heard the rumor about Dragon Eyes and thus Cure Draco, and finally they coming in Greece. Then Juliet's old friends, Cordelia, Curio, Tybalt, Antonio and Francisco who know what happened 10 years ago but they accept her, and found a way to freed from her curse. Later, the couple with Romeo was formed and they kissing, Romeo asked to her of the real name (although it was forbidden to reveal the true identity as a Precure), and she reveals her true name of Juliet Fiamatta Arst Di Capulet. Unfortunately, Romeo is captured by Hades, forced her to reach Hades to prevent Romeo gets tortured or killed. In the final scenes, with some flashbacks where Draco was fighting against Gonzo☆Precures and DokiDoki! Precures! Major Events ・ Cure Draco's true name is Juliet Fiamatta Arst Di Capulet. ・ Juliet's tragic past is revealed. ・ Juliet / Cure Draco meets with Romeo and formed a couple in the past. ・ Juliet becoming Cure Draco during her childhood with the Dragon PreCloth, but due of the curse she was remains as Cure Draco. ・ We discover the reason why Juliet hates the Precures. Trivia ・ In her childhood, Juliet wearing not glasses, meaning that she not wearing a mask when she was a Precure. ・ Juliet's past is bit similar of Kyoko Sakura from Puella Magi Madoka Magica, but her past is more darker and tragic. ・ This was the first time of the episode where a character become a Precure during childhood before the main series begins. Kids version ・ Some scenes episode will be censored or modified due of the darker and mature themes. In Kids version when Cure Draco as a child (due the curse effect) has discovered that her friends was died by suicide and the home was burining, instead of her friends had died, only when her house burned. Another scene where Cure Draco have killed numerous Precures and people who have hunted her, in Kids version Cure Draco have only injured them instead of killing them, and the blood flow is never appeared, then she collapses with her bloody body and she says of "Kill, kill, kill... I'll kill you all...", but in Kids version she says of "That's wrong, I'm not a demon. I want to live. This is not my fault..." and she had not bloody body. And when she improvises a stray puppy, the puppy is been shot before her eyes, and Cure Draco attack them by revenge, the scene is censored. Characters Cures ・ Moka Akashiya / Cure Andromeda ・ Rosette Christopher / Cure Cygnus ・ Esther Blanchett / Cure Pegasus ・ Meg / Cure Phoenix ・ Mana Aida / Cure Heart ・ Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond ・ Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta ・ Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword ・ Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots ・ Mysterious Bat / Batty ・ Sharuru ・ Raquel ・ Lance ・ Dabi ・ Ai Villians ・Juliet Fiamatta Arst Di Capulet / Cure Draco ・Leviathan ・ Bahamut ・ Jörmungandr ・Syrup ・ Hades Secondary Characters ・ Romeo Montague ・ Tybalt ・Antonio (Flashback only) ・Cordelia (Flashback only) ・Curio (Flashback only) ・Francisco (Flashback only)